interstellarfilmfandomcom-20200216-history
Edmunds (planet)
"Cooper, this is my field. And I really believe Edmunds' planet is the better prospect." '' '''Edmunds ' is a habitable desert world in the binary star-system that also contains Miller and Mann. While Miller and Mann orbit close to Gargantua, Edmunds lies farther away, likely orbiting Pantagruel, the system's neutron star - a factor that Dr. Amelia Brand presents as an argument for why Edmunds might be more favourable than Mann for humanity to inhabit. The planet is named after Dr. Wolf Edmunds, an astronaut who first landed there. History Twelve years before the crew of the ''Endurance'''' ''ventured through the wormhole, NASA launched the Lazarus missions where twelve astronauts landed on twelve prospect planets thought to be suitable for human colonization. Upon landing on his planet, Dr. Wolf Edmunds sent a "thumbs up" signal, indicating that the planet was promising. However, Edmunds stopped transmitting three years before the crew of the ''Endurance ''arrived in the Pantagruel-Gargantua system. This news becomes a deciding factor when the crew needed to choose to either land on Mann's planet or Edmunds' planet. After a failed mission to rescue Dr. Laura Miller from her planet, Cooper discovered that due to 23 years of station keeping, the ''Endurance ''did not have enough fuel to visit both Mann and Edmunds. Forced to choose between the two planets, Brand lobbied to visit Edmunds due its more promising data, as well as her expert opinion, stating that the planet was more favorable for human habitation, due to its greater distance from the black hole versus Mann's planet, which she predicted to be a sterile as Miller's planet. Brand admits her feelings for Wolf Edmunds, explaining that her love for him draws her to his planet. After the debate, Mann's planet is ultimately chosen over Edmunds. However, a second disastrous mission forces Cooper and Brand to continue to Edmunds with their remaining resources. After the slingshot maneuver around Gargantua, Brand became the second human astronaut to land on Edmunds, accompanied by CASE, who discovered that the eponymous astronaut perished in a rock slide many years prior. Brand summarily buried him nearby her camp with his hibernation pod tag that read: DR. EDMUNDS-12. Geography The planet appears to be an immense barren desert, however, its atmosphere is breathable and the soil may be fertile for farming. The planet may possess some crude forms of plant and animal life, though none could be seen in her immediate area. It is likely that Edmunds has a diverse environment beyond the desert where Lazarus landed, but surveyed by Dr. Edmunds, giving him further cause to provide a "thumbs up" for the planet. Speculation Many viewers have expressed confusion and misunderstood the timelines of Dr. Brand's landing on Edmunds: "It's the 22nd century, why hasn't another ship come rescue her decades before? Why was Dr. Edmunds' capsule undisturbed for at least 64 years after Murph solved gravity? Maybe NASA assumed the Endurance mission did not complete their mission? Or was assumed it was not viable for human habitation, and moved on to other planets? Perhaps humanity was too busy building stations in order to save itself than invest in a follow up/rescue mission?" However, Cooper stated they lost 51 years when they made the slingshot around the black hole. So when Brand departed for Edmunds while Cooper fell into the black hole, 51 years had already passed on Earth. Cooper likely lost no time in the 5-dimensional Tesseract, where he was able to communicate with Murph as an adult by using Morse code on the second hand of the watch to relay the quantum data to her. Murph was able to use the data to solve gravity, allowing all of humanity to leave Earth. However, it may have taken decades to build more stations. NASA likely received signals from Edmunds when Brand landed and set up camp, 51 years following events on Mann's planet - around the same time when Cooper was recovered around Saturn. Murph as an old woman was the first to tell Cooper about Brand being alone on Edmunds. References Category:Planets Category:Locations